


Drinking and Driving

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: No drinking and driving。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 12





	Drinking and Driving

底特律的黑夜一向来得不知不觉，在遥远天际的那代表着今日的最后一抹白色光亮消失后，旧街区的某个老酒吧里传出了热烈的欢呼声，令路过门口的行人纷纷侧目。

“哈哈哈哈～干杯！干杯！”

这样的声音在酒吧里的木桌旁此起彼伏。麦酒折射着天花板吊灯暖黄色的光，足够的白色酒沫，以及因为碰撞的玻璃杯而溅出的酒液夹杂着庆祝声，充满了这个颇具怀旧意味的地方。

如果仔细一看，就能发现在这些大笑着畅饮的男人们里，至少有九成以上都是条子，甚至还有好几个连警服和警徽都没有来得及换下。

而汉克·安德森副队长自然也在其中。

拒绝庆功会总是愚蠢的，特别是在今天这样连续蹲守数日后终于将数额不小的走私红冰案破获，由弗勒亲自买单包场酒吧的情况下，不喝个痛快简直是对生活的不热爱不负责。

他身边的搭档同样清楚这点，除了帮他挡下过于猛烈的未知混合酒液外，康纳对于来自各个警官和汉克的碰杯，无限制畅饮，以及各样的谈笑完全放任。

以至于汉克走出酒吧的时候需要借助他的肩膀才能迈出步子。

“康纳我没事儿～嗝……我还能再来～一杯！”汉克的手往某个方向摇摇晃晃地一指，又摇摇晃晃地往康纳一指，“你！你…不用扶我，我能……走，你去…车上！哎…嘿…嘿…！”老警探即便被康纳扶着，身体依然有些瘫软的样子，没撑住开始往后仰。

康纳保持沉默，手扶住汉克的背往前一晃，将烂醉如泥的银发警探的身体重心转回自己身上。

“快去，放～开我，我…能…唔呕呕呕……”还没等康纳反驳怀里老家伙的逞强，安德森副队长已经一把抱住了边儿上的电线杆，把胃里多余的酒液和食物吐在了街头旁。

“给…给我五分钟，呜呕…康纳，五分钟……呕…”就算在这个时候，老警探也没忘记逞强。

“……”

康纳当然不会站在原地干等，他叹口气，走上前去，手轻抚副队长的背，希望能借此让搭档好受些。

汉克被这一下又一下不轻不重好似猫爪子挠背一样的动作惹得心痒痒，忍着胃里依然存在的呕吐感晃了晃，以示康纳别再挠他背了。

“好些了吗副队长？”康纳如他愿的收手，又等了十分钟后忍不住再次问。

我当然很好了！这是汉克想要回答的，但是等到出口后，这些语句却混合进了呕吐物里。

“呜呕……！呼…呼…”喉咙间残留的烧灼感和酸涩的臭味让汉克·安德森在心里对那几个灌酒特别殷勤的混球一个个点名道姓的问候过去。

“我想差不多了，汉克我们回家吧，我来开车。”

“我…我来开！你……坐副座去……呕！”

车钥匙早在汉克喝正开心的时候落进了康纳手里。

他把手别在身后，计算着地上那滩混合物的体积，觉得是时候了，才打开那辆老爷车的车门，重新拉过汉克的手臂，将那像个可怜树袋熊一样靠着柱子的老警探重新搂进自己怀里，一步一顿地扶着让他躺进车后座。

“哦天哪操他妈的…真难受……”换作以前，汉克大概不可能说出这样的话，但是也许醉醺醺的老警探现在依然感觉得到自己搭档在身边，才会毫无顾忌的抱怨。

“你喝完麦酒之后又喝了威士忌，伏特加和马提尼，难受是正常的。如果醉酒之后的难受能让你控制酗酒次数，我想会更好。”

坐进驾驶座的康纳听见了这声呻吟，似乎也感受到了汉克无意识的依赖，嘴角带着淡淡的笑意，并且为了让汉克能够好好缓过来，康纳压低了车速。但是在话语上完全没有放低责备的意思。

早已是深夜的底特律旧街区依然闪着花花绿绿的各式彩灯，但是街道已经变得空空荡荡。偶尔会有醉倒的酒徒靠在杂物箱旁从车窗一闪而过，如果他没有遇见汉克，也许这个老警探也会是路边醉汉的其中一员。

感谢能够和汉克相遇。感谢汉克选择和自己在一起。

康纳突然冒出这样毫无理由的想法，左手拇指忍不住摩擦了一下一枚戴在无名指上的金色戒指，和躺在后座上正哼唧着骂着脏话的老警探左手上的是一对。

但回忆终究敌不过现实，在康纳还沉浸在某些美好的东西里的时候，后座醉醺醺的银发警探毫不客气地打断了他。

“康纳……康纳！我想喝水，该死的酒精，我快渴死了…帮我买瓶水……”他的另一半这样说道。

“好……”康纳无奈地回应，驶过一家便利店后，停车帮汉克买了瓶矿泉水回来。而量副队长此时也没法好好的自己喝，康纳略作思考便跪上后座，抬起汉克的上身让他好靠在自己怀里，尽量把动作放柔和，小心翼翼地把矿泉水喂给他。但在汉克又一次不小心呛到后，康纳选择了放弃。

他拿过瓶子喝进一大口水，然后捏住还想喝水的警探的下颌，把水慢慢渡了过去。

汉克依旧迷迷糊糊的样子，却对这个不会呛到的方式看起来十分中意。‘康纳真是贴心。’大概他是这么想的，就连烧灼着的喉咙也像是减轻了许多疼痛一般，然后颇为欢喜的吞咽着搭档那得到的清凉的水液。

连他软乎乎的嘴唇也让人觉得无比舒服。

解渴是解了，但是似乎太舒服了，汉克慢慢开始渴求更多的东西，他的舌头在搜刮完搭档口腔里残余的水份后，开始舔舐仿生人的牙齿，触碰他的粘膜，甚至捣乱似的调戏康纳的舌头。

幸亏康纳和汉克相处久了也不是个性爱菜鸟了，自然不能让他在这种甚至还开着点儿车门的大街旁点火，就算要做，也得先回家。

“啾……呼，汉克，我们回家再做好不好？马上就到了，你忍忍。”

好不容易把嘴唇分开，康纳心一横把黏着自己的老警探轻轻推倒在后座上，顺手还给他系上了安全带，然后在确保汉克没有把脚伸出车后，关上了车门。

重新坐回驾驶座后，康纳松了口气，缓缓启动车子，朝几百米开外的密歇根大道115号驶去。

尽管康纳是这么打算的，但是醉酒的汉克阻挠得比他想象中的更加恼人——从不知道为什么能那么熟练地解开安全带，到趴在车椅背上舔着他的耳廓，含着他的耳垂吮吸，到偷偷啜他的侧脸和眼角，一直到手也不再老实的偷偷摸摸妄图解开康纳的领带，然后解开几颗他衬衣的扣子，从衣摆下方摸上他的腰身。

“康纳……想，想做……想…要…你，想上你……”警探在他耳边嘟嘟囔囔的，口中流露的词还过于令人燥热。

直到汉克打算拿另一只手从康纳领口摸到他的乳尖后，康纳终于没能忍住，没有甩开汉克的手，但车辆在无人的街道上车头一歪后，一个加速差点撞上路标杆子。

绝对超速的老爷车在绕过好几个道路监控后猛地停在了汉克家门口，然后康纳好好的把车玻璃全都升了上去。

“汉克·安德森…！”做完这一切，康纳才从驾驶座出来，车门一关坐在汉克身旁。

叫了汉克的全名，意味着他有些薄怒了。

但是那个平日里一副对什么都天大不乐意，从来也不表露脆弱的安德森副队长，此时大概是酒精的影响有些太大了，看见康纳有些生气的样子，倒是抿着嘴，笑得暖乎乎地看着他，像他做了什么对的事情，正要夸奖他一样。

康纳感觉自己像是被叫做魅力的东西击中了一下，难怪有时候汉克会叫他‘不自觉的魅力发散器’，大概汉克当时就是这种感觉。

“我们刚刚差点撞上了路标，汉克，你知道错了吗？”但是必要的呵斥不能因此撤销。

“Uh-huh？Yeah…康纳……这里有点痛，帮我……我就他妈…都听你的…”汉克大概是什么也没有听进去。把自己右边的头发别在耳后，然后反倒是抓着康纳的手，往自己隔着裤子已经开始鼓起的性器上放。

“……！”

绝对，不能再让汉克喝成这个样子。这是康纳听见从汉克嘴里说出如此具有震撼性的话后下意识地起的坚定决心。

“我会帮你的，只要你乖乖听话，汉克。”

有些糟糕，康纳感觉自己的处理器有些过热，汉克无意流露出的迷人让他的脑子里乱轰轰的，他甚至吸了吸鼻子，像是以为自己流出了鼻血似的。

“先说好，我就帮你做一次，你射完咱们就马上走回家，家门就在车外，…到时候你想做几次都可以。”康纳一副商量的语气，不怪他谨慎，在外头做总是会有各种不便，即便汉克家门口没有什么碍事的监控什么的。

说实话，康纳只是有些顺着汉克意愿的，顺便的小期待，因为他们没有在这辆汉克尤为钟爱的车里做过。

确实有些……糟糕，不止是汉克想做——他也有些躁动了。

需要快些解决。

康纳一个想法一个动作，顺着汉克的意愿拉开了鼓胀着的拉链，棉质地的灰色内裤已经被前端的液体濡湿了一块，汉克的手也在这时情不自禁抓住了康纳的小臂。

“汉克……别急…”康纳试图让处于酒后情热的老警探冷静一些，他扯下汉克的内裤，让已经充分勃起的性器从束缚里弹出来。

“嗯……唔…”只是没有了裤子的约束，汉克就已经有些舒服地哼唧出声，康纳好笑的摇摇头，这也是他第一看见汉克这副样子。

“呣咕……咕啾” 如他所愿，康纳张嘴含住翘得老高的庞然大物，在舔舐掉顶端带着淡淡体味的液体后，舌尖擦过冠状沟，在小孔的位置慢慢打转。

“啊…康纳…操他的上帝…”

汉克当然能感受到包裹着自己的热乎乎的东西，他呼吸开始急促，抓着康纳小臂的手开始松开，往上，然后插进搭档依旧整齐的栗发中。“你好热……”老警探迷迷糊糊地这么说，但没等他再继续说些什么无谓的词，康纳就握住他的大家伙往自己喉咙深处猛地一带。

“呜啊！”听着银发的警探陡然发出受到刺激过大的呻吟，康纳有一些……对于以前汉克喜欢在做的时候一下又一下刺激他敏感点，并且问他到底还要不要——的这种经历得到了小小的报复满足感。

收紧喉咙，康纳舌头蹭着柱身，努力吞吐着嘴里的性器，好好伺候着这个大家伙，希望以此让汉克尽快射出来……但汉克的性器只是变得更硬了些，颤抖着，老警探的手也开始继续对于康纳腰身以及股沟的骚扰。

在康纳觉得自己后面已经开始叫嚣着需要汉克填满后，他选择破罐破摔式的放弃。

扯掉被汉克拉得皱皱的领带，脱掉西裤，踢掉沾着马提尼的皮鞋，然后解掉老警探的裤子。

鉴于汉克从来不会缺失激烈和持久度，康纳咬咬牙，把衣物扔在副驾驶座上以确保他们还能正常些走出车门。

然后在汉克眼前把自己白色的棉质内裤扯下来。

还没等康纳翻出车里藏着的润滑剂，给自己做一下扩张，不经意回头一看身后，那只银发的警探本充满迟钝的眼神已经因为他的动作开始闪着亮亮的欲望。

那个喝多了的警探靠在车门上，眨着眼，盯着他，而月光透着车窗，正散在银发的男人身上。

也许是错觉，康纳甚至感觉连汉克眼底的那抹蓝色都更加明显了。

“等……等等汉克，我还没…”他想至少为暴风雨的来临准备雨衣。

“等不了。”而暴风雨没给他这个机会。

他的胯被按住，只好分开腿跪着背对身后的安德森副队长，翘着屁股，然后等待。

大概是酒精的影响，或者是汉克反而醒了些酒，被扶着的性器在康纳的穴口晃晃悠悠，甚至快将前列腺液涂满了那个小洞四周，但就是没能进去。

“汉克。”仿生人轻声叫了一声警探的名字。

这本应是正常的呼唤，但那轻软的声音里裹含着的恳求声，让警探一愣，差点就此缴械。安德森副队长吸了口气，对准顶端挤开肠壁，穴口连一丝褶皱也没能留下，被好好的撑开，直到连根部也插进火热的甬道里。在惊讶插进康纳的小洞过程里还算轻松之余，也算是知道身前爱人也早被自己惹出了情欲，他身后甚至早就开始忍不住收缩的小穴，也在等待被舔硬的大家伙把自己填的满当。

要快些回家……

康纳这么想着。

随后，他的思绪就被由慢迅速变快的抽插给击成了碎片。

“呀……”

即便没能把那支润滑剂用上，机体在他因为汉克的小骚扰困惑时，就已经不知不觉地开始着手增加肠道内为性交做准备的润滑剂了。而此时，副队长按着他的胯，对准康纳最喜欢的位置，一次，然后再一次操进深处后，甬道内的润滑剂甚至被操出到穴口一小部分，沾在汉克银色的毛发上，并在激烈的交合时，发出粘腻的咕啾声。

“你好紧……”汉克还不忘夸赞一句。

“嗯…好舒服…汉克，快点解决……”康纳的手没忍住伸到自己穴口旁，修长的手指抵着小洞，然后邀请似的将那个可怜的地方再撑开些。

回应他的是更加激烈的操干。

“啪！啾……啪，啪……啪！”

下流的水渍声在轿车的封闭空间里尤为明显，其中还夹带着肉体碰撞的声音，以及囊袋撞击会阴的声音。

好舒服。

康纳的前面翘的高高的，他想伸手去碰，却不知道为什么被身后的警探按住手，只好压低身体拿身下的皮沙发充当慰藉，随着甬道里的性器越发猛烈的挤开阻挠的肠壁，狠狠碾磨他最敏感的地方，康纳流着汁液的性器蹭着沙发的速度也变快了。但是这样的慰藉总是不够，每次总像是离到达顶峰只差一步，然后下滑，再次接近，然后下滑。

“呼…这样…不行…！”康纳仿佛下定了什么决心似的，挣开汉克的手后一转身骑在警探的小腹上。姿势换成骑乘后，速度和位置就变成了由他掌控，看起来康纳是铁了心希望汉克可以快些高潮了。

“康……康纳？”汉克没能迅速理解自己搭档的意图。

而得逞的仿生人一咬牙，手臂撑住沙发，努力地上下摆胯吞吐着那根凶恶的大家伙，每次都将性器吃进最深的地方甚至有心收紧肠道以让老警探快些射出来。

但也许是因为刚刚猛烈的操干让他有些爽过头了，他所谓的夹射汉克的计划看起来只是让银发警探看上去一副倒是颇为享受的样子。

“臭小子……别这么急…”

汉克眯起的眼睛像是打着什么不好的主意，在康纳又一次深深吃下他的东西，并且那根干净的仿生性器溅出了精液的时候，他托住了搭档的屁股，让自己的家伙暂时离开了湿漉漉的肠道。

还没等康纳弄明白汉克想干什么，他就被身下的警探抱住，然后猛地一个翻滚，变成了他在下，汉克在上的体位。

“不……汉克……快点结束吧…”康纳的眼睛有些发红，生理性的泪水打湿了红红的眼角，但却没有流下脸颊。

修长的大腿被压成M型，通红狰狞的肉棒重新操进穴口，在股间疯狂抽插。

伴随着偶尔溢出的泛白润滑剂，猎食者摆着胯，将锋利的凶器狠狠捅进身下猎物那个能让他餍足的小洞，不顾猎物慢一些的请求，享受着火热的伺候，并且终于抖动着打算射精。

“汉克…！等等，别射在里面，拔出来！……”

猛然想起什么的康纳想推开身前的老警探，但是为时已晚，男人牢牢抓住他的大腿，在一个深深的顶弄后，把精液射进了康纳已经因为高潮而不断痉挛的甬道里。

并且打的很深。

令人疯狂的强烈被射精感，让康纳一侧眼角的泪水没能再坚持住，滑落了下来。

“汉克·安德森！我说了，不，要，射，进来！现在我怎么走路！”

康纳现在是真的生气了，原本他不想在外面做这么久的，但是汉克不但完全不听自己的请求做了全套，甚至还在他需要把车里的东西拿回家的情况下把东西射在他屁股里！

他屁股一撅把汉克的犯罪工具吐出来，刷刷连抽好几张清洁湿片泄愤似的擦干净沙发和自己性器，屁股上的精液。

“那你就……努力收紧，别让它漏出来？”汉克尚不清醒，脑袋一歪，提出了个强人所难的建议。

康纳点点头，甚至笑了一声，看起来像是被气笑了，“好。你不是要射进来么，等会儿回家我让你射个够。”

说完，康纳不顾老警探的抗议声，套上了汉克的裤子，车门一甩，“砰！”的一声巨大声音让汉克感觉灵魂都被震了一下。

在打开家门后，康纳把车里的衣物往臂弯里一带，然后无视汉克“嘿我裤子还没穿”的抗议，将老警探打横抱起，外套一扯遮住重点部位，就这么直接大步走进了家。

虽然有一部分是知道这个距离就算有监控也无法拍到，但是绝大部分是因为气恼。

相扑早已经睡着，却因为两个男主人的回家而醒过来，欣喜地抬起忠实的头颅——然后在触及年轻男主人浑身散发的魔鬼一般的气息后，重新低头继续装睡。

“康纳……你生气了？”也许是酒醒了一些，觉察到自己搭档的眼神不大对劲的老汉克还没明白接下来会发生什么，小心翼翼地问。

“对。”康纳干脆无比的回答，连掩饰都懒得作。

一脚带上门，把自家睁着灰蓝眼睛查看情况的副队长扔上沙发。

把外套好好挂上衣架，康纳从架子上找到了一支醒酒药剂，走到沙发旁盯着老警探喝下后，脸上像是结了冰渣一般的表情才稍稍缓解。

这种药剂只能缓解人酒后的呕吐与眩晕感，至于对酒精的分解，毫无帮助——因此也不会对肾脏造成负担。汉克乖乖喝下药剂，正想着他的搭档是不是消气了的时候，康纳直接踢掉了从车上下来时草草穿好的皮鞋，一扯皮带，属于汉克的过于宽松的裤子就从腰上掉了下来。胯间未着寸缕，星星点点的深红吻痕一直延伸至白衬衫里，大腿上甚至还有没仔细擦干净的精液痕迹，毫无疑问全是汉克·安德森的手笔。

“康纳……Jesus，我不该在车上硬要和你做的……”

大概是因为吐掉酒液后时间跨度够长，再加上柔和的药剂作用，汉克感觉清醒了不少，而在自己钟爱的车上干了些什么，他也同样记得清清楚楚。

“嗯。但是来不及了，汉克。现在认错来不及了。”看起来康纳接受了汉克的小忏悔，但并没有打消计划的意思。

康纳眯起眼睛，把机体的不应期设置暂时关闭，却没有对其他的诸如敏感度高低做出更改，毕竟他依然想要感受到汉克，不能只是为了延长惩罚时间而牺牲快感。给汉克醒酒药剂也并不只是为了让汉克的脑袋好受些，同时还是希望他能在接下来的性爱里能够尽量 **感受清晰** 。

“这次，偶尔的我也不想听你的拒绝，我会让你好好射精的，汉克·安德森副队长。”他抿嘴一笑，但是汉克感觉自己打了个冷颤，仿佛看见了康纳背后的恶魔尾巴在晃来晃去。

这家伙大概是打算对他做出某些惩罚。

“……操他的上帝……康纳你想干什么…”汉克叹了口气，没有表明态度，看来老警探已经在为这个惩罚开始做心理准备了。

“做什么？当然是 **和** **你** **做** **爱** 。”他的搭档一皱眉，看起来理所当然。

“Jesus……”

汉克咋舌，看着全身上下只有一件衬衫，气势看起来倒是十足的康纳，各种各样的话语卡在喉咙里，但愣是只能下意识地惊呼一声。

身前的仿生人对他撇撇嘴，在他还在发愣时后者便突然欺身上前，将自己往他怀里一送。“哦……康纳……”安德森副队长下意识地伸出撑着上身的手，想要搂住主动投怀送抱的仿生人，却因为这个动作被康纳带着躺倒回沙发上，紧接着康纳那栗色的眼睛与他急速靠近。

嘴上触感一软，搭档那张在过去尝过毒药与鲜血的嘴唇便印上了老警探微张的嘴。不等他反应，无比灵活而依然沾着些汉克酒味的舌头已经不容分说地探进来，从警探舌底一溜地舔到舌尖，也不理会警探略迟顿的回应，绕到人类的犬齿旁像是舔糖一样上下蹭了蹭，又跑到敏感的黏膜旁调情般地四处煽风点火。

而这些都是汉克在车上任性的时候，与康纳接吻所碰过的地方。

互相楼住对方的两具身体开始变热，在舌吻不知什么时候结束的时候，湿润而过于深情的连续短吻的渍声开始在房子的空气里飘飘荡荡。

“啾…啾……啾呼……”

不知道是谁呼出一口灼热的空气，康纳伏在汉克身上的身体开始主动往上移，把修长的脖子，喉结，一直到胸膛，全都献给身下的银发男人。在汉克听话地照着康纳的意愿，把触感绝佳而略显柔嫩的乳头含进嘴里的时候，警探明显听见了自己身上那个男人难耐地从喉咙里发出满足的低低呻吟声，有些沙哑，无比性感，像猫一样，让他血气止不住上涌。

警探的舌尖开始搔刮乳粒的小孔，舌苔摩擦着那个无比敏感的乳头直到一次次将它抵进乳晕里，然后舌头一卷，以康纳喜好的力道吮吸着那个可怜的小东西。康纳的手搂住汉克的脖子，迎合着警探不住的舔舐和吮吸，努力的抬起胸膛将它全部献给身前的男人。

直到那个湿润火热的嘴唇开始往下移，汉克补偿般的想要凑近康纳已经翘得高高的漂亮性器时，他的银发突然被抓住，往上扯。

带着钝痛，他再次看见了那双带着不满的，慢慢眨动的眼睛。

“是我让你射，安德森警官。”汉克听见坐在他身上的搭档一字一句地强调。

也许汉克·安德森还没发现，但是这份不知哪来的执拗，简直和他自己有好几分相似。

认命的苦笑了一声，汉克附赠了一个浅浅的吻在康纳下颌上，便任着搭档低头吞进他的东西。与肠道不同的口腔，却附赠了一条到处点火，又会好好伺候肉棒的昂贵舌头，而一想到康纳后面的东西根本没能清理，现在说不定已经流出来了一些，汉克半勃起的性器便止不住刺激地听话的，颤抖着站了起来。

“啾啵。”

见汉克好好硬起来了，康纳才满意地从性器上离开，甚至还故意发出了色情过头的响亮水声。

拉过汉克的手让他放上自己的腰，直起腿，扶住警探硬邦邦的肉棒对准自己的穴口，然后缓缓沉下身，在大家伙进入小穴大半后，双手按着汉克胸膛上支撑身体，直到将它全部吃进自己紧致热情的肉穴里。

“好大……”吞下喜欢的东西，康纳没忍住，在心里赞美了一声与汉克结合的满足感。

虽然康纳没有在实际言语上表达了什么，但是了解如汉克，还是从搭档止不住扬起的一边眉毛得到了自己的大家伙依旧令他的另一半无比受用的信息。

汉克能感受到在康纳屁股里那些已经开始变得发凉的自己的精液，它们就像是恶趣味的润滑剂一样，在康纳开始搂住警探的脖子，低下头半阖着眼，在重新吻上警探的嘴前甚至还恶意吮了瞬汉克下唇，止不住的骑在汉克身上开始自顾自摆动腰后，从搭档的甬道深处慢慢淌出。

汉克突然有些疑惑为什么康纳有那个自信要让自己做个够，在他们在一起的时间里，上床的次数绝对不少，但随着次数增加，唯一不变的就是每次先高潮的，每次先被操哭的那个人永远是康纳。

而康纳也绝不会为了这种一时气恼做的惩罚而在做爱时去更改自己的敏感度，他到底是哪来的自信？

“汉克……呼啊…嗯汉克……”

这个问题随着康纳越发急促的呼吸，和一次比一次强劲的摆胯好让汉克操进更深更爽的地方，直到他的仿生人呜咽着，性器抖动着射出精液后，后穴那几乎令汉克灵魂颤抖的痉挛告诉了他答案。

这个臭小子的身体本质毕竟不是人类，如果康纳铁了心要和汉克打持久战，就会像和他比赛屏息一样，没有可比性。

康纳的眼眶因为激烈的高潮发红，红肿的嘴唇微张，脸颊上染着欲望的粉色，甚至鼻翼轻扇，就像湿润的眼角随时会因为激烈的性交流下生理性泪水一样。即便处于高潮中，依然热情包裹着汉克的甬道仍旧在因为惩罚者仿佛毫不知足般的耸腰而吸着警探的肉棒。“啊……汉克，你好……大……”，也许康纳也不清楚自己说了些什么，伴随着软绵绵的声调，他不自觉地亲吻身下警探的眼角，额头，甚至伸出舌头去舔警探的耳廓。

但是汉克毕竟不能和康纳一样，将不应期给设置成‘无’，顶多被耗持久力，早些射精罢了。

希望康纳做完能消气。这是警探心里苦笑着，流利完整地说完的最后一句话，紧接着康纳还处在高潮痉挛中的肠道无意识地一绞紧，安德森副队长便没能守住防线。

“哦康纳……呼…你太紧了…”大股大股的精液射进康纳慢慢吞进性器的肠道，他甚至没能好好吃下所有的白浊——精液顺着汉克的性器挤进小穴，大滴大滴的涌出穴口，将汉克的毛发和他们结合的地方弄得一塌糊涂。

间歇的温存时，原本以为自己至少会有个较长不应期的汉克·安德森，却没有能够马上感觉到射精后的疲软感，甚至连欲望的消减也没有过于大幅……回想起康纳嘴里那股除了少量酒味之外若隐若现的醉人甜味，汉克大概知道康纳干了些什么。

……而且这玩意儿很贵。

如果明天两人的存款里没有少掉一笔钱，就说明他是从耶利哥的那些混球手里拿到的这个 **α药剂** 。

——用于滋补身体的优秀药物，甚至能消除一部分工作后的精神疲惫，但是所谓的副作用也同样强烈——会暂时消除男性的不应期，且有一定几率增强性欲，是种用途上自相矛盾的药剂。

而在许多人口中，它还有另一个名字：「 **LADY KILLER** 」

高潮后找回理智的康纳抱住汉克一个翻身，两个人就势滚落在了靠墙的地毯上。

老警探的手腕被搭档抓住，压在墙上，腰被缠上修长的大腿，汉克门户大开，而那个销魂的，已经喝下他两次精液的屁股没有放过他，贪婪的捉住他颤颤巍巍，因为康纳迫不及待的放肆深吻而乖乖重新站起来的可怜大家伙。

银发警探认命般的闭眼，胡乱回应着热情不减的长吻，破碎的单词也在偶尔嘴唇分开时掉落出来。

“你这个…啾…，小恶魔，你这是强……强奸我的…肉棒…呼…呼……啾”

汉克咧着嘴，高潮后依然留存的强烈酥麻感，和有些想要射精的感受叠加在一块儿，让他几欲呻吟出声。

康纳歪歪头，显然对小恶魔这个词有些受用。

“刚刚在车里谁不是呢汉克。”他说。

“而且咱们结婚了，要是这么说，你强奸我的屁股，我强奸你的肉棒，我们其实是自愿性行为。”他扬扬眉毛，一副令人熟悉的推理模样，摆动屁股的速度却更快了。

“臭……臭小子，明天老子……要是…起不来，嗯…我就，我就…嗯啊！…让管出勤的…混球……该死你吸的我…太紧了…啊……扣你全勤奖金……嗯啊！”因为身上人放荡的耸动，汉克连完整的话也说不出，肉棒被带着一下又一下操进康纳更深的地方。

“呀……可是…啊…明天是…周六…不用上班……啊~嗯……喜欢…汉克……好深…好舒服…”

提醒完汉克这个残酷的事实，康纳终于没能忍住直深入骨髓的快感，大声浪叫起来。

“全部射进来……呀啊！射满我……啊汉克，今天晚上……嗯…我会让你，咿呀……好好射精的……”仿佛惩罚，或者目的得逞的康纳性器射出黏白的精液，沾在汉克小腹上，眼神迷离的这样说道。

在汉克不知道自己射了几次，也许是四次，或者更多后，他回过神来，发现他们转移到了床上，而胯上的那个小恶魔正以鸭子坐的姿势，屁股含着他的东西慢慢地操弄自己。

腰无比发酸，而性器硬着却射不出任何东西的老警探终于没能忍住发酸的鼻头，眼角比康纳先一步淌下不知是爽过头的生理性泪水，还是被强奸肉棒到忍不住哭出来的求饶眼泪。

“呜啊……康纳，不，停下，是我的错……呜…，别再做了…呜！！”老警探没能再说下去，胀痛的性器没忍住，开始淌出些许薄薄的液体。 康纳自然有所感觉，不顾丈夫的吼叫和求饶声，手指堵上性器顶端的小孔，不紧不慢地将汉克抱进浴室，将他的搭档放下，而他因为过度使用而红肿不堪的小穴甚至不能合拢。那些浑浊的液体失去阻塞，大股大股的顺着腿根流下来。

惩罚到此结束了。

第二天醒来的时候，康纳是被程式红色的维护提示和蓝血不足的警报唤醒的，他和刚刚醒来，同样脸上布满了断片般迷茫的汉克·安德森大眼瞪小眼，一个肌肉酸痛，一个屁股组件损耗度堪忧需要修理的两人，心照不宣的打算把昨晚的事情忘得一干二净。


End file.
